Once in a Lifetime
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Ally has been through hell, and is still trying to get out of it. But when her older brother sends her to boarding school, she worries about him and her little sister. But she also wonders, if the blonde music prodigy, could get over his ego long enough to be her once in a lifetime. Auslly. AU
1. Boarding School

**Hello beauties! I have a new story for y'all! I'm still going to work on my other stories and this one I promise. So here it is... Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't be serious." I said looking up from the brouchere, throwing it on the table.

Boarding School. He wants to send me to a boarding school?

I leaned my chair back so it balanced on its hinde legs, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I'm dead serious. Its the best thing for you. You've been out of control lately." I scoffed.

"The best thing is for me to be here, you know that better than anyone Xander." He sighed.

"Ally, your going to be fine. Maybe a clean slate is the best thing for you." I cringed at the words.

"You should go pack, you leave first thing in the morning." I jumped up, the chair falling behind me with a loud clank. He started walking out the room, so I ran after him.

My tool belt jumped on my waist as my boots slapped the floor as I grabbed his arm.

"Ander, you need me, Layla needs me. What are you going to do without me?" He ran his hand through his hair, flipping his blond bangs to one side of his head.

"Ally, it's my decision, I'm sorry." He said sympatheticly.

I looked after him as he walked off in the other direction.

I slammed the door to my room, throwing the brochere on my bed next to me.

My hair spilled out behind me in curls as I picked up the brouchere again.  
'Holton Academy, Turning talent into Excellence'

"God, it sounds like a soap opera." I say, throwing it aside.

I heard the door open, and without opening my eyes, I knew who it was.

"I'm going to pack, just give me a minute." I said getting up.

I got up and ignored the prescence by my door, pulling my purple suitcase down from my closet shelf.

I grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them in my suitcase before going to my dresser and grabbing everything from there.

"Your mad." I heard him say from the door.

I paused before starting up my search for my leather bound book.

"No shit Sherlock." I said turning to him briefly, with a sickly sweet smile.

I whip around not wanting to see the sympathy on his face.

The truth was I didn't care if I got sent to a stupid boarding school halfway across the country. What I didn't get was why someone as close as Xander, my brother, agreed.

"Do you think I would have done this if I didn't think you could handle it?" He said as I stuffed headphones in a pack.

"It's not the school part I have trouble with, I've done that before. It's the learning how to be normal again part that's gonna throw me off." I muttered zipping my suitcase.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You'll get used to it, you were born to be normal." He said

"I beg to differ."

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if you like it! Till next time**

**Stay lovely;)**


	2. Arrival

**Hey y'all! Ok I'm going to be updating this on Wensday's so I wanted to let you know that and, there was a mix-up I had with the first chapter. I put in my first draft instead of my final and I am so sorry. I only changed like a sentence at the end so its not much, but it is changed so I wanted you to know. So... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

The black car pulled up in front of the school, no the castle, where I was supposed to live for the rest of the semester.

I exhaled before pushing the car door open.

"Thanks Lake." I said waving to the driver.

"No problem Miss Dawson, just stay out of trouble." He said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

I rolled my eyes before slamming the car door.

I hoisted my pack on the top of my shoulder and popped open the handle of my carry-on, trudging up to the front doors.

As I approached, I blew a piece of hair off my face just for it to fall back down as I tried to push open the doors. With no such luck.

I felt the door give beneath me, turning around accomplished. But my face dropped as I saw a blonde boy smirking at me with his hand on the knob.

"I could've gotten it on my own." I said instead of thanking him.

"A thank you would have been nicer, but your welcome." He said cocking his head with the same smug grin on his face.

I scoffed before walking into the grand entrance of the building.

Snotty rich kids. I thought as a preppy brunette flounced up to me.

"Your Ally Dawson right?" She said checking her clipboard.

"Depends on who's asking." I said tugging on the top of my boot to make it firmer on my foot.

Her laugh sounded like a bell for how high it was. "I'm your DA, Lacie. I'm here for anything you need, including giving you this." She said handing me a fat orange envelope.

It made a thunk sound in my hands as the weight of it registered on my arms.

"That envelope is your life line. It has your room key, student ID and all your classes and registration information. So don't lose it." She said her voice finally going down a notch.

I nodded. "Your room 303, your roomate has already arrived." She said before finding another freshman to welcome.

I looked around, only seeing a wide, long staircase leading upwards. There was a elevator only a few inches from it, but to my luck, was out of order.

I walked up the stairs, finally getting to my room at the edge of the hall, on the third floor.

I dug my key out of my envelope berfore pushing it through the whole to twist and push.

I opened it to find a room fit for a princess, filled with two bedsets. I looked to the left and found a latina digging through a lepard print suitcase.

She looked up, sensing my prescence. She stood up and walked around the bed.

"Hi, sorry. Probably not the greatest first impression." She said sheepish. "I'm Trish." She said holding out her hand.

I took it and shook. "Ally." I said.

She smiled. I took a good look at her as I pulled my hand away. Her hair was dark in curly waves falling down her back, she was almost my height, maybe she would have been if I wasn't in boots.

"I was gonna go get some food from the mess hall if you wanted to come." She said gesturing towards the door.

I nodded as the mention of food made my stomach rumble.

We walked across the court yard to get to the mess hall, the students bustling all around us. Everytime someone bumped into me my instinct was to swing, but I didn't want to make that impression on the first day.

As we neared the doors, I could smell the aroma's of all types of foods. When we pushed opened the doors, it got even stronger.

There were trays of food lined along the walls. Every breakfest food I could name and some I couldn't.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with two waffles.

Trish copying my movements, but grabbing eggs and bacon.

We turned around and surveyed the tables trying to find a free place to sit. The hall was like a maze that you could never get out of.

"Hey, fresh meat, over here!" I heard and whipped around. There was a tall blonde girl a few feet away from us waving.

I looked around to see if it was someone else. "No, you two!" She said gesturing to two empty seats.

We walked over to their table and sat down.

We took our seats and looked up.

"You two looked kind of lost. And fending for your selves on the first day is never wise." The same blonde girl said.

"And since we're sophmores, we know how that goes." A dark skinned girl said shuddering  
We laughed.

"We're new sophmores." Trish said.

They laughed and nodded.

"So what's your names?" A girl with short black hair with a purple streak through her bangs said on my right.

"Ally." I said. "Trish." My roomate said.

"We don't bite, promise." The blonde said, looking at our somewhat tense state. "Although if you get close to Narnie's food she might." The blonde said pointing to the girl with the cropped hair.

"Hold on you don't even know are names yet. Though no one can get a word in when Cass is meeting new people." The dark haired girl on our left said.

The blonde stared daggers at her, but she ignored them.

"I'm Kira, the one that bites is Narnie, and the chatter box is Cassidy." Kira said pointing to each of them.

Trish and I visibly relaxed as we started eating our food.

"So what classes do you have?" Kira stated with a forkful of pancakes on a trail to her mouth. I pulled the paper out of my purse as did Trish.

We set them on the table, allowing the upperclassmen to lean over and look at them.

Narnie picked up mine and flipped through it.

"Damn, Ally. Every class you have is AP. And your in the music program." I froze.

Music program? I was going to beat Xander to a pulp.

"I knew you looked familiar," Cassidy said nodding. "She's the second best music prodigy in the country." She said gesturing to me.

I sighed. "Ally Dawson, music prodigy." Seemed to be stamped on my forehead everywhere I went. But then the thought that she said second registered in my head.

I cocked my head. "Who's the first?" I asked geniunly curious.

Cassidy chuckled. "See that blonde over there, in the huddle of girls?" She said with disgust.

"That, my friend is Austin Moon. The 'top' music prodigy in the country." Kira said pointing her fork at him.

"Not to mention the biggest ass to ever walk the earth. I swear his ego could bring back Atlantis." Narnie said, stabbing at a grape.

She popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully before uttering another word.

"To get into this school, you either have to be rich or talented." She said counting off her fingers.

"And that jerk got undeniably blessed with both." Kira said as she shoveled her egg.

"His parents own the biggest matress store in America. So count off the rich part. And the boy' got talent, I'll admit that. Even if he is a total douchenozzle."

I snorted. "That bad huh?" I said, putting a forkful of waffle in my mouth.

"That bad." They all said simultaneously.

Trish and I looked at each other.

Cassidy looked down at her wrist as her eyes bulged.

"20 minutes before class and we're not dressed!" She said jumping up.

"We have to make it to our room on time. You guys too. What room?" She asked making crazy hand motions as we pushed ourselves up.

"303." I said as Trish did.

Narnie smiled. "Convinient, right next to 302. Which just happens to be our dorm." She said slinging her lightweight over her shoulder.

"18 minutes! We're losing precious prep time people!" Cassidy said rushing us toward the front door as we were hit with the morning sun's rays.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, it might be confusing now, but keep reading it gets better I promise. So leave a review and make me smile!**

**Stay lovely;)**


	3. Fencing with a Prodigy

**Hey beautiful people! I'm late I know and I'm sorry. I was off of school and it was freezing and I got sick and I still am but I needed to update for you guys. So I hope you like this chapter so... Enjoy!**

* * *

"No way in hell am I wearing this in public." Trish said, standing by me in the full length miror. Fixing our uniforms.

It consisted of a light and dark blue with black plaid skirt with a crisp white oxford shirt. Trish had a navy cardigan on her shoulders, while I had a navy button down sweater. And at our throats, a girl scout style tie.

"School regulation." I said absent mindedly shoving a clip on the side of my hair.

There was a knock at the door as Trish went to go answer it.

"I'm just glad the shoes aren't uniform. I'm wearing All Stars." She said walking to the door and pulling it open.

I looked over and saw the three sophmores from this morning in the doorway.

They made the uniforms on their bodies not look absolutly triffling.

Cassidy nodded. "You actually make the uniform look wearable." She said laughing.

"Nice touch with the boots." Narnie said nodding at my feet.

I looked down, my black stockings trailing into my black lace-up boots.

"Come on, we have ten minutes to pack and get to class." I heard Kira say.

I grabbed my cloth backpack. The keychains and trinkets jingling as I slung it on my shoulder.

I struggled with the lock on my locker door, Trish looking at me by her locker with a bemused expression.

I finally pulled it open. Looking at Trish.

"Thank you so very much for your help Trish." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was to busy laughing at your clumsiness." She said snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up, we have to get to the gym for P.E." She said pushing off of her locker.

"I just hope they don't make us do anything, it is the first day." I said slamming my locker.

The gym was just down the hall, and when I got there, I wasn't expecting a building within a building.

The gym was huge. The ceiling was high above us and it made the gym look twice its size. The walls spanding out away from it.

I heard a high whistle causing me to cover my ears. The ringing was still there after the whistle had faded.

I looked over and saw a slim lady with jet red hair high up in a ponytail. She was probably in her mid twenties, and looked nothing like an evil gym coach.

"I'm coach Lily. I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." She said in a firm voice. It wasn't enough to scare you, but if she raised it it might.

"Now, I know it's the first day, but the school said I have to make you do something." She said and the whole class groaned.

She laughed nodding. "I promise it won't be brutal, I want you to actually make it through this class without hating me." She said.

"So, we're going to do fencing!" She said as she pointed to a box of white suits and a line of foils sitting on racks.

"Go get changed, the sooner we start the sooner we finish." She said blowing her whistle one more time.

Man, I hate that thing.

It didn't take long to change in to the white body suits for fencing, with our helmets in our hands.

I watched side by side with Trish as Austin Moon fenced some guy named Dallas.

It didn't take long for Dallas to be on the ground and the dull tip of Austin's sword to be on his chest.

"Winner, once again Mr. Moon." Coach Lily muttered, putting a check on her clip board.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be brutal." Dallas said pulling his helmet off.

The blonde bowed obnoxiously as Dallas pushed himself up wiping invisible dust off the white cloth.

"Who's next?" Austin said from behind his mask muffling the sound. He turned away from me.

"Or is humiliation that unsatisfying." He stated waving his sword.

I rolled my eyes, is ego finally hitting a nerve. I wound up my hair and stuffed it in my helmet, pulling the mask over my face.

"I'll do it." I said standing up. Coach looked up. "Name?" She said.

"Dawson." I replied as Trish reached me my sword.

Austin spun around and looked at me. Since the mask was over my face, he couldn't see me.

"Well prepare for dissapointment Ms. Dawson." He said bringing up his foil.

"Oh you should Mr. Moon." I responded, recieving a round of ooh's from my peers.

"Ready?" I heard Coach say as I brought my foil up to meet his in the center of our bodies.

"En guard!" She shouted signaling the beginning of the fight.

I slipped my sword from his and backed to the edge of the mat as he lunged forward.

I dodged his thrust as our foils clinged together. He was suprised for a mere moment as I circled around giving me enough time to poke his chest.

"1 Dawson, 0 Moon." Coach said before signaling us to fight again.

He backed me off the mat and into the middle of the floor, causing a gap in the crowd as he pushed against my foil with his own.

I hit his, not letting him get an inch within my body. When you go as many places as I do, you pick up a few things.

Being a famous prodigy can have its perks.

"Where'd you learn to fence this well?" I heard him say over the sound of metal against metal.

"Let's just call it a gift." I said as he poked the wall behind me.

I jumped on to the open bleacher so I would have the upper hand as I battled him from above.

I heard the cheering of the class behind us as he jumped up next to me, using his height as an advantage.

"Sure, just like me being a good at music is a gift." He said as he swiped over my head, causing me to lean back. "Oh wait, it is." He sarcastically

"That's what that's called? All this time I thought it was an ego." I said.

He grunted as he thrust poking my chest.

"Dawson 1, Moon 1. Last one." Coach said.

I felt the force of the blade against mine as I jumped down, him following suit.

"Being the top music prodigy in America has its perks." He said. I could literally hear the smirk on his voice.

"Really? Do you know who the second top music prodigy is?" I said as he knocked my sword out of my hand as it slid behind him.

"Some girl named Ally I think. Why?" He said shrugging.

"Take a guess." I said.

He threw off his helmet, claiming his victory. "No way." He said as he thrust his sword at me to slow.

I ducked, sliding under his legs my helmet falling off as I spun up sword in hand.

"Yes way." I said as he spun around meeting the tip of my foil.

"Winner! Ally Dawson!" Coach said gesturing to me.

A round of applause erupted in the gym. Austin standing there shocked.

I curtsied, making his eyes fill with fire.

He mumbled a string of curses as he threw down his helmet and stalked to the locker room, a group of guys following behind him.

I laughed arms linked with Trish as we headed to the girl's locker room.

Maybe being normal isn't going to be as hard as I thought.

* * *

**So I hope that was ok? Please let me know anything and don't be afraid to ask questions, so please review to make me smile! **

**Stay lovely;)**


	4. New Music

**Hey beautiful people! I have written so many chapters and I have a lot planned for this story. It might not be the best now, but it will get better. So now, on with the story!**

* * *

"No effing way, you beat Austin Moon at fencing?" Cassidy said at me, salad stuck on her fork.

I was leaning up against the table chewing an apple as I told the sophmores what happened first period.

Our classes had passed pretty fast. I had three before lunch and then a long block afterwards. I was anxious because that class just happened to my music AP class.

"Tell the story again, and explain in detail Austin's face afterwards." Narnie said before biting a veggie burger.

I laughed. "So I-" I stopped short when I felt arms slide around my waist.

I froze. The last time someone touched me in voluntarily was-. I didn't think as I brought my elbow up and back as I hit something hard, but still soft like human flesh.

My supisions were confirmed when I heard a grunt as the arms retracted from around my waist. I spun around to see who the intruder was.

I turned around and saw the obnoxious blonde, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said crossing my arms.

He looked up, recovering from my previous blow. "Me? You just jabbed me in the abs!" He responded through clenched teeth.

"A random person wrapping their arms around my waist is my problem." I said my eyes traveling up and down his form.

"But I'm not random I'm Austin Moon." He said with a smirk.

I blinked at him. I turned around to face the lunch table. "You didn't tell me he was an egotistical jerwad and an airhead." I whispered loud enough for him to here.

The girls at the table giggled as the tone of the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I reached for my bag, ignoring the blondes prescence.

I started walking to the door talking to my group of friends until we split off in the middle of the courtyard to go to the music building.

"So, what did you say your name was again?" I heard a voice come up to me as I turned. I saw the same blonde come up next to me trying to match my strides.

"If you can't remember why exactly do you need to know?" I said questioning him.

He laughed. "Your the top music prodigy in the country after me." He said fixing the strap on his shoulder.

"Well then maybe you can figure it out." I said as I pushed open the doors to the music building.

I looked down at my schedule to see the room for my music class.

It was down the hall, so I started walking towards it. He was still following me.

I spun around once I reached the door. "Why are you following me? Don't you have a class?" I questioned.

He cocked his head. "I'm not and I am. This is my class." He said pointing to the door.

My eyes widened as I pushed it open revealing a large classroom filled with instruments.

There was a podium facing a table with two chairs and a desk off to the side at the head of the classroom.

The rest of the room was filled with instruments. There was movement on the side door when the bell rang.

A tall, young lady wearing heels rushed in wearing a sun dress and carrying a brief case in her hands.

"I am so sorry I'm late." She said breathless. "I could not get my car to start this morning." She said. "So I wasn't here as early as I would have liked." She said setting her stuff down on the desk.

She leaned against the front of her desk and gestured for us to sit in the chairs in front of her.

I sat down, unoticably scooting my chair away from the blonde.

"Well welcome to Music AP." She said smiling before adjusting the brown curls hanging from her head.

"It is such an honor to get to teach two talented kids like you." She said.

"My name is Miss Jean." She said.

Austin raised his hand. "Yes Austin?"

"Do you have a lot of music experience? You must if they hired you to teach us." He said. It made her laugh, she picked her head up and looked at him.

"When I was your age, I was exactly like you. I was the top music prodigy." She said smiling.

I sat up in my seat, no longer tuning out the conversation.

"Wait, your Jean Love? The best women musician in the world?" I said. She nodded raising her arms.

"In the flesh." She said laughing.

"Your really good, really great. Your one of the reasons I started to play." I said seriously.

"Well I'm honored." She said.

Austin raised his hand again. "Yes Mr. Moon." She said leaning off the desk.

"Since were the top music prodigy's what exactly can you teach us?" He asked.

I looked at him like he slapped a puppy. He thourly ignored it though.

"On the contrary, Mr. Moon. Even the greats, never stopped learning." She said pulling folders out her bag.

"Which is why, I have your fist assignment." She said walking up to our table.

We both looked equally curious as we looked at the great in front of us.

"Now this won't be due till the end of the semester, but I'm giving it to you now for a head start." She said handing an orange folder to Austin and a blue one to me.

"You have to write a song," we scoffed laying the folders on the table. She shook her head and finger at us.

"No, let me finish. You have to write a song, using no instruments." She said. Confusion filled our faces.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Austin said.

"You write it, using nature as your instrument." She said opening the window.

Sounds filtered through the room. We got up and joined her at the window.

The sounds came from all around us. The people talking down in the quad, the momma bird feeding her babies, their chirping making a barrier around them.

The airplane soaring overhead, making a slice through the wind. The construction workers working across the street, their tools making banging and clink noises.

"Wow." I breathed.

"It might take some time for your heart to find a melody, but here's a hint, don't look to hard." She said before turning around to go back to the center of the room leaving Austin and I awe struck.

"Come on! We have music to make."

* * *

**Tell me if you hated it, loved it, either way just please leave a review! It really makes me happy when you guys leave reviews, criticsm or not. So until next time,**

**Stay lovely;)**


	5. Such a Blond

**I'm not going to lie, I didn't realize how pointless this chapter was until I read this over again. But, I have to give you an update so I apoligize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I am way to sick to care about this.**

* * *

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I said as I pushed open the doors to the dorm building.

"Because your ignoring me." The blonde said in a sing song voice.

"Its intetional!" I said mimicking him.

I walked to the now fixed elevator quickly, trying to out walk his long strides.

He got in the elevator right before it closed.

I pressed the button for the third floor more than needed.

"Your going to break the elevator." Blondie said leaning against the elevator wall covered in mirrors.

The door dinged, and I stepped out followed by the boy.

"Stop following me!"  
"Not until you stop ignoring me! We have class together every day, you can't ignore me forever!"  
"I can try!" I said.

A door opened on my left, three heads popping out.

"Ally?" Narnie said.

"Not now Narnie, I'm dealing with a pest problem." I said fumbling in my bags for my keys.

I dropped it on the ground and searched there for better leverage.

"You okay down there?" I heard a familiar voice above me.

"Yeah, Cass, just fine!" I said giving up.

I jumped up bag in hand rapping on my door.

"Trish you there? Let me in I forgot my keys." I said crossing my arms.

"How do you lose your keys on the first day?" I heard a male voice ask.

He was still here.

"Why are you still here blondie?" I asked spinning around.

"Because your locked out of your room." He said right as I heard the lock click.

"Not anymore." I said stepping in, in front of the latina.

"Why don't you like me? Everybody likes me."

"Not really." I heard three voices say across the hall.

"Thank you!" I said.

I looked back at the prodigy standing in front of me, gripping his back pack impatiently.

"It won't take long for you to realize how much it would mean if we're friends!" He said stopping me from slamming the door in his face.

"Pardon?" I say, cocking my head to the side.

He looked happy, now that he got my attention.

"We're the top music prodigy's in the country. If we were friends, the press would have a field day. More plublicity for both of us." He said gesturing between us.

I crossed my arms letting go of the door.

"America's sweetheart being friends with America's top bastard isn't exactly on my to do list."

"You don't even know me!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I know just enough thank you." He laughed.

"Funny, you didn't say thank you when I helped you this morning, but now you're saying it an awful lot." He said crossing his arms.

I groaned. "That was you?" He nodded.

"I knew you had an extra annoying heir about you." I said gesturing to the air around him. The girls giggled from behind him and I.

"I'm not annoying! I'm likeable! Which is why I don't get why you don't like me!" He said tapping his foot in the ground.

"Ok, raise your hand if you think goldielocks is likeable." I said, Austin being the only one to raise his hand.

"Oppose?" Five hands went up.

He grunted. "I'm going to get you to like me." He said starting to walk down the hall.

"Good luck with that!" I shouted after him. I sighed and looked at the three girls in front of me.

"You guys want cookies? I bake when I'm stressed." I said pointing to the inside of my dorm.

They all nodded as they filed in with their bags. I looked both ways down the hall before closing the door with a grunt.

* * *

**I also didn't realise how short it was. I'm so sorry it's a crappy chapter. It's going to get better I promise just bear with me. Don't forget to leave a review, even if their all bad.**

**Stay lovely;)**


	6. Who's a Prodigy

**Wait, what? It's not Wensday yet. Why am I updating? Answer to that is I wanted to get you guys a next chapter. I have a lot of it written already, and I think I should give you the chapters sooner than every Wensday. But I'll ask more at the bottom.:)**

**Disclaimer:... I am on strike with this thing.**

* * *

"How did you get transfered on the third day?" Trish looked at me like I was an alien.

I shrugged. "I'm just getting transfered from Chemistry AP to Bio Chemistry AP." I said closing my locker and walking down the hall.

She shook her head. "Smart elek." She says bumping my shoulder. I smiled.

It didn't take long for Trish and I to become close. She was in the fashion department and she was really good at it.

I waved goodbye as I came to the science room. I stepped in and walked to the teacher and handed him my transfer slip.

He read it over and nodded. "Welcome to my class Miss Dawson. You can sit over there next to Mr. Moon." He said pointing to a seat next to a smirking blonde.

I inwardly moaned as I forced a smile on my face. I trudged over to the black top table and put my books on top.

He looked up from his phone as he heard me sit down in my chair.

He turned around, swinging his legs over the side of the table as he set his feet on the chair.

"You just can't stay away can you?" He said setting his elbow on his knee his chin landing on his fist.

I scoffed. "Yeah, that's so likely." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "So, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him. "I'm not just good at music you know, I'm an honors student." I said.

He gasped. "Wow, smart and gorgeus." He said jumping down to sit in the chair.

"Shut up." I said digging my teal spiral notebook from my bag.

"Nah, teasing you is fun. Did you hear about the pictures later today?" He said the bell ringing with his voice.

I glanced at him pulling out a purple ink pen. "What pictures?" I said still not looking at him.

"They want us to take pictures for some school billboard." He whispered as the teacher turned to the whiteboard.

"Not just us though, all the special talents." He said flipping open a black notebook.

I slumped down in my seat. "I have to spend more time with you? My day was just ruined." I whispered lowly through my teeth.

"Ha ha very funny Dawson." He whispered.

"Is there a problem Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson?" The teacher asked a blue marker in his hands.

I smiled sweetly. "No problem here sir. I was just explaining to Austin that the oxygen affinities of fetal hemoglobin are considerably greater than that of maternal hemoglobin. Right?" I said twirling my pen.

The class and the teacher all looked at me and gawked. "T-that's right Ms. Dawson, good job." He stuttered, before turning back to write on the board.

"You're good." He said twirling his pencil between his fingers.

I shrugged smirking down at my paper, writing down notes I already had knowledge of.

The bell rang as I closed my locker. I turned towards the door of the building leading towards the music hall.

Someone bumped my shoulder dropping the books and papers in my hand. I cursed under my breath as I kneeled to pick them up.

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice rang through my ears. I pulled my eyes up and looked at the blond standing over me.

"Figures." I mumbled turning my head back to the ground. "You still keep failing on the good impression Moon." I said.

He knelt down and picked up a book and some papers on his side and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said pushing myself up. He nodded coughing into his hand. "Thanks, by the way." He said as we started walking across the half empty lot, five minutes to the bell.

"For what, might I ask." I said quickening my pace.

"For saving my butt in Bio Chem today. One more and it's painting drama sets for theatre." I looked at him as we came up to the front of the building.

"How did you get that many refferals and it's the third day in school." I said curiously.

He smirked wedging his thumb between his backpack and his shoulder.

"I work very fast." He said as he steered me toward a door with bright camera flashes.

I rolled my eyes as we walk into the room to see my roomate posing with a line of measuring tape and scissors.

"Trish?" I say as I walk into the room. Her head turns to look at me and she smiles. "Hey Ally! Your here for pictures too?" She said turning to the girl shoving a blush brush in her face.

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah, I guess so." I said looking around at the big cameras and flash umbrellas.

"You never been to a photoshoot before?" I heard the blond ask from beside me.

I put a lock of hair behind my ear. "Of course I have, your not the only prodigy." I said walking ahead of him.

"I have a question for you." He said while I said hi to the girl by the sign-up sheet.

"I hope I don't have an answer?" I said walking towards our music teacher.

She turned around when she heard us approach. She smiled. "Austin and Ally your here! Good, because your up next." She said pointing to me with a violin bow.

I took it from her along with the fresh violin she handed me. "Just play a song so they can get action shots then your going to pose OK?" She said. I nodded.

She handed Austin one just like mine and pushed us in the direction of the backdrop.

"Why do you hate me?" He said caressing the instrument in his hand, lightly strumming the strings with his fingertips.

"I don't hate you, you just get on my nerves more than the average person does." I said someone tugging my hair to one side braiding the front part and whipping it to a side ponytail.

He slouched. "I did nothing to annoy you so." He said crossing his arms.

I scoffed. "I don't like kids who get everything they want with one word." I said a brush fluffing make-up on my face.

"I don't do that!" He exclaimed. Catching a girl going behind him. "Can you get me a water?" He said. She nodded heading off.

I looked at him. His face stuttered. "Ok, maybe I do that." He said playing with the strings.

I rolled my eyes stepping on the backdrop. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically before stopping in the middle of the background.

I positioned the bow on the strings, the violin between my neck and chin. I played a simple lullaby I learned when I was little.

After I finished I posed for pictures without playing before Austin went in behind me.

The photo's didn't take long, and after that we had the rest of the day off. I went back to my locker puting up extra books.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" I heard from beside me. The blond prodigy standing right in my line of sight.

"I have no idea." I said turning back to my locker. "The last time I went to a party was..." I started but stopped myself.

"Was when?" He said leaning on the lockers.

"Um, before, uh, I was a prodigy." Yeah, good cover up.

He nodded a little. "Well its the homecoming party, everyone's going to be there." He said following me out.

"I don't know-"  
"Ally!" I heard from behind me stopping me mid-sentence.

Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and Narnie were running toward us. "We've been looking all over for you! Come on, we have to get ready for the party." They said grabbing my arm.

"Guess I'm going after all." I said to the male blond in front of me.

"Then I guess I'll see you there." He said smirking as he walked down the steps of the building.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the really crappy chapter. I keep saying its going to get better then it doesn't and I'm sorry. I think the chapters I'm writing now though are going to be good so hope to hope.**

**And as I said earlier, I'm going to update this a lot quicker. And hopefully that will move it along. So as always leave a review to make me smile and I'll see you next time!**

**Stay lovely;)**


	7. Deal with a Blonde Devil

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the next chapter! I might update tomorrow with my other story, because the next chapter gives you a little insight into what sent Ally here. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell this site I don't own these wonderful characters of fiction?**

* * *

"Trish I am not wearing this." I say clicking the heels on my feet. "I look like Dorthy."

I said looking down at my Trish designed dress ensemble. She groaned.

"Come on, I'm experimenting. Mixing regular clothes with costumes. But, now that I look at it," she said circling me, "maybe this one might not be my best work."

I looked at her. "She does look like she's about to go down the yellow brick road." I heard from the miror.

Cassidy looked up from her mascara application and looked at me. I wrinkled my nose at her making her laugh.

"Ugh, whatever. Go put on something normal. Your other outfits in the bathroom." She said making scratch marks on her sketch pad.

The red heels I wore made me about 5 inches taller accenting the blue dress I had on that stopped at my knee caps. The leather jacket was one of the only normal things on my person, not including the red bow she stuck in my hair.

"I better not come out looking like a Alice in Wonderland copyright." I said heading to the bathroom.

"Ha ha your so funny." She said before I closed the door to change.

I looked at the back of the door, my outfit hanging on a hook.

I smiled as I stripped the dress, jacket, and heels to slip on the new outfit of choice.

I looked in the miror very pleased.

I wore jet black skinny jeans with black thread running the seam of the pockets making intricate patterns. My shirt was horizontally striped, the hot pink lines fatter then the skinny gray lines. The back was lace that looped down my upper back, stopping in the middle.

The original shirt pattern continued from the ending lace. I slipped a black leather jacket over it, the design almost like a lettermans accept all leather no cloth except the cuffs, and no big letter to tie it off.

I stepped out and twirled for Trish so she could see my figure. She clapped.

"I have redeemed myself." She said before flipping my ponytail from the photo shoot so it rested on my shoulder. She pulled the impending red bow out my hair replacing it with a black one.

"Everyone ready?" I said tying off my boot. Narnie looked up from adjusting the chains on her jeans and nodded. Kira grabbing her purse, Cass screwing on the top of mascara.

We all headed out the door after checking in the miror one last time before we set off.

The party was being held in the girls dorm since we have a bigger lounge. There were already people dancing and music blaring when we got there.

We looked around. Trish and I followed the girls as they introduced us to other sophmores, some already known from classes.

I had a cup of lemonade in my hand laughing at a joke someone told when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around blinking and pulling out a full wat smile. A cute guy with brunette hair looked at me hands in his pockets.

"You wanna dance?" I heard him say over the pounding music in my ears. "Absolutely!" I said back, setting my drink on a nearby table.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

A favorite song of mine started to blare through the speakers as we reached the middle.

Can't count the years on the one hand  
That we've been together.

I hear Hayley Williams sing through the speakers as my feet jumped and pulsed to the music.

"So, what's your name?" I heard the brunette shout from across from me as he danced with me.

"Ally." I said over the chorus of the song. "The famous Ally?" He said dancing to the beat.

I laughed nodding. "That's the one." I shouted laughing.

He laughed with me as I just danced everything away into that song.

"What about you?" I said. He looked up from his dancing at me.

"Your name." I said humor evident in my tone.

Realization crossed his face as the song was close to its end.

"Elliot." He said still swaying to the last few beats of music. I smiled as the song came to its end. A slow melody played through the speakers.

Elliot and I stretched our arms out but someone grabbed me spinning me around.

"I was looking all over for you." I heard the the voice of the persons chest I was currently flush against.

I stuttered looking up into brown eyes. "It's you." I said unhappily.

"I guess it is isn't it?" The blonde said putting my arms on his shoulders and his at the appropriate height at my waist.

I turned my head, but Elliot was lost in the crowd. "I was about to dance with someone else you know." I said irritated.

He snorted. "I was doing you a favor. Dancing with strangers is not a good hobbie to partake in." He said shaking his head. "Better with a friend." He said placing a hand on his chest.

"Your not my friend." I said looking up at him, his height shadowing me.

"Now that hurts." He said grabbing my hand and twirling me. I turn back around for us to land in a different pose, where his hand cupped mine with his other hand on my waist and my other hand occupied my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, if we were friends that would mean for you to actually be likable." I said rolling a sickly sweet smile over my face.

"I'll make you a deal." He said still swaying as the song was close to its end.

"And what deal would that be exactly?" I said blinking up at him.

"We'll be friends, for the period of two months." He said looking down at me. "And if we can manage not to kill each oher by visiting day," he said dragging out the word.

"We can still be friends?" I said lightly. He poked out his bottom lip.

"That's boring, but fine I guess." I laughed. "Deal." I said as the song came to an end.

I pulled away from him and started to walk away. "See you later, friend." I heard him shout.

I turned around walking backwards. "Right back at cha, friend." I said watching him dissapear into the crowd.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach when I turned around to face my friends.

I had a sinking feeling I just made a deal with a blond devil.

* * *

**As always, be a dear and review! I love you all and I'll see y'all later!**

**Stay lovely;)**


	8. We're Just Friends

**Hello, beautiful people! Here is your next chapter! Sorry it took a while, but I actually really like how this one turned out to be honest. Anyway, onward!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to explain how these wonderful fictional characters did not come from my imagination?**

* * *

I woke up stretching out my arms as I opened my eyes. It was the day after the party, and since the week started late, it was Saturday.

I looked around not seeing the usual blue wallpaper gracing the walls. I looked over and groaned, seeing a guy, still fully clothed might I add, laying next to me.

I checked my self seeing I was still completely clothed as well. I sighed in relief as I gently lifted the cover and stepped off the bed.

I grabbed my jacket that happened to be laying on the floor, and my boots that were tossed across the room.

I slid them on and grabbed my key, trying not to make any noise. I heard a mumble and a rustle. I paused holding my breath.

The unfamiliar male brunette turned over stuffing his head in a pillow, still fast asleep.

I tiptoed to the wooden door. Lightly opening it before carefully closing it with a click.

I heard footsteps around the corner so I ran toward the stairwell, speeding down them without failure.

I slid out the building, the cold morning air catching through my clothes.

I shivered and started to pad my way to the girls dorm across the courtyard.

"Ally?" I heard behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around. Why was he here?

"Why are you here?" I said voicing my thoughts.

The blonde looked at me up and down. He took in my crumpled clothes and slightly wild hair.

"Rough night?" He said, suppressing a smile.

"Not the first time." I said turning around to walk to my dorm threading fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean not the first time?" He said catching up with me.

"You never answered my question blondie." I said ignoring him.

"I'm a guy. This is the guy's dorm." He said gesturing to the big building behind him. "You piecing it together yet?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant outside you moron." I said.

"Oh, I went downstairs to get a snack from one of the machines and I saw you speed down stairs. I was curious." He said shrugging.

"Of course you were. You know, I thought friends don't stalk people?" I said looking at him.

His eyes lit up. "No, but we do have a priveledge of wondering why our friends are out in a courtyard at 5:00 in the morning." He said his eyebrows raised.

I sighed. "The teacher's probably got bored decided to leave at one point so someone probably spiked the punch. And I might have had one more than my limit." I said shrugging.

"Didn't do to much damage though, it's not the first time. Probably why I'm here in the first place, besides the prodigy stuff." I said waving my hand as we came upon the dorm.

"You think your here cause you went home with guys?" He said.

I shook my head. "Not just that it was a bunch of other things. Stuff at school, parties." I said.

He blinked at me. "Hell, your worse than I am, or on the same level as I am." He said laughing.

"Weird, you seem like the good girl type." I cringed.

"Not anymore." I said sighing. He cocked his head, but before he could open his mouth I clapped.

"Well, I have to get inside before Trish slaughter's me, so I'll see you later." I said smiling I opened the door of the dorm slowly.

He composed himself stopping me. "Wait, friends need each other's numbers." He said pulling out his phone handing it to me.

I smiled, and handed him mine. After tapping the screen putting in our numbers I handed him his phone and he handed me mine.

"I'll text you." He said walking backwards.

I laughed. "Your making our relationship sound like a romance movie." I said laughing.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think I'm romance movie material." He said smirking.

I smiled. "Bye Austin." I said stepping into the building.

I opened the door to my room and saw Trish pulling the covers off her bed.

She looked up. "Ally!" She exclaimed. "Where were you?" She said.

"The boy's dorm." I said sheepishly.

Her eyes widened. "You didn't-" I rapidly shook my head.

"No- God no- definetly not." I said putting my stuff on my bed.

"I did not sleep with a random boy. I just went to his room and fell asleep. Same thing different order." I said.

She looked at me. "Are you going to be that roomate that's a bad girl? Cause last time I checked that was my job." She said a hand to her chest.

I shook my head smiling. "I'm not that bad." I said smiling.

"I'm trusting you on that." She said.

It was 10:00 now and the girls and I were sitting in the spotless lounge watching 'Friends'.

My phone buzzed before my ringtone came to life. I pulled it out my pocket and looked at the ID.

I rolled my eyes pressing the accept button.

I raise it to my ear.

"You know I just realized something." I heard him say through the phone.

"What might that be?" I said. I couldn't hear the television anymore so I raised my head and saw my friends looking at me, the tv muted.

"That we're friends, and we hardly know each other." He said.

I got up. "Really, I thought all I needed to know was that you had a huge ego." I said smiling.

"Ha ha, I can here you smirking through the phone." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know smiles were loud." I said smiling wider. "So what were you saying?" I said.

"We should go out so we know each other better." I thought for a second.

"I don't know, I'm really comfortable here." I said sighing.

"Come on, we'll go get lunch then see a movie. As friends." He tacked on at the end.

I squeezed my eyes shut, sliding my hand in my back pocket. "What movie?" I said after a draft of silence.

He thought for a moment. "Frozen." He said at last. I held back my squeal.

"I've seen it five times already." I said a trace of excitement evident in my voice.

He laughed. "Well I haven't, so you can see it six times." He said. "I'll be there in an hour." He said.

"Fine." I said before hanging up.

"Was that Austin?" I heard looking up at four curious eyes.

I nodded. "What did he say?" Says Narnie.

I grabbed my coat to go up to our room and get ready. "He wants to go to lunch and a movie." I looked at their wide eyes.

"As friends." I said quickly.

"You won't be friends for long." I heard Cassidy say.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I said.

"Its how he operates. Trust me I know." She said playing with a thread on her blanket.

"He's dated both of us." Kira said gesturing between us.

"Well, he won't date you. At least not now. He's dating Brooke." Narnie said the name like it tasted bad on her tounge.

"Really?" I heard Trish say, a hint of disgust in her voice. She looked at me.

"She's in the fashion program with me. And I make an effort to love something about everyone's work. Everyone has their own style.

"But, I swear she doesn't do anything. All our projects she's done are designer, she just changes the tag.

"Not to mention she's a total bitch." She said. "Just cause her dad owns like half the banks across the country." Narnie added folding her arms.

I shook my head. "I don't care if he has a girlfriend in every class. I don't date people like him." I said popping up. "We're just friends."

* * *

**Scratch what I said earlier, you'll get a better chapter next time I promise. And in the next chapter we get hints about Ally, so stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review and as always,**

**Stay lovely;)**


	9. Lobster Burgers and Chocolate Popcorn

**Ok, this chapter might answer some if your questions so pay very close attention.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

I opened the door to a smiling blond. I cocked my head at him in return.

"You have a girlfriend right?" I said leaning agaisnt the door with my hand.

The question took him visibly off guard. "Yeah, why?" He said shrugging.

I turned around to go back in my room leaving the door open. "No reason." I said innocently, sliding the leather jacket on over my white t-shirt. I fixed the familiar charm bracelet on my arm and necklace on my neck.

I turned to the door seeing him lean in the door frame. I shook the keys and phone in my hand. "Let's go." I said passing him on my way out the door.

I waited for him to move out the door way so I could lock the door but he didn't budge.

"Why did you need to know that invaluable piece of information may I ask?" He said raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged "I told you I was just wondering." I said crossing my arms my keys jingling. I paused. "And stop acting like your a prodigy." I said.

He pushed off the door finally, giving me room to lock it behind his back.

"That's the only reason?" He said from behind me. My eyes widened as I heard the final click and turned around to him.

"No way in hell. I don't like you. I'd break my own hands before I liked you." I gagged. He looked hurt.

"Oh that's heart warming." he said following me to the stairs.

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Sorry but your ego is way to big." I said coming to the bottom of the grand staircase.

He huffed. "Like you do don't have one too." He said as we stepped out the door.

I smiled at him as we treked to the parking lot. "I'm not saying I don't. I just don't indulge in the fact that I do." I said.

He looked at me. "Now you stop acting like a prodigy." He said finding amusement in mocking me.

We reached the parking lot and I turned toward the direction of my bike that Xander had dropped off the day after I got here.

I felt somene grab the material of my jacket jerking me back. "Nope we're taking my car."

I blinked at him. "I don't do cars unless I'm driving it. That's why I have a bike."

A shocked look grew on his face. "You mean a motorcycle?" He said wearily.

"No, its a pink tricycle with streamers and a purple horn." I said convincingly.

He shook his head turning around. "You have got to let me see you ride one day. I can't even imagine that happening." He said stopping in front of a silver mercedes.

I groaned. "Of course you have this car." I said running my eyes over the spotless surface.

He scoffed walking to the driver's side. "And what kind of car do you have?" He said sliding in.

I opened my mouth and closed it sheepishly sliding into the soft leather passenger seat.

"Back home? Um, a Porsche." I said not looking at him totally intent studying the dash board.

"And you say I'm spoiled." He said starting the car.

My head shot up. "By spoiled I meant fancy cars, yes plural, multiple mansions, and an ego to top it all of."

I said. "I only have one fancy car, minus my bike. A big house, that comes to the grand total of one with three stories, and just a tiny ego." I crossed my arms.

He glanced at me then pulled his eyes back to the road.

"You can't say your parents don't spoil you." He said. I flinched.

"They don't. One, I have siblings. And two, I don't have any." I said before looking out the window at the beautiful Maine scenery.

Silence followed my statement before he decided to speak again. "How?" He said quietly.

I cleared my throat. "Car accident." I said even more quietly.

"That's why you don't like riding in cars." He said understanding.

I looked back at him. "I can't stand them unless I'm driving." I said. He pulled into a diner that only consisted of the name DINER.

The perks of almost being in the middle of nowhere. At least this was a full fledged modern town.

With a McDonalds and Wendy's, and other resturants. It had all the essentials as far as I was concerned.

I got out of the tense atmosphere of the car and walked to the door, hands in my jacket pockets.

He opened the door in front of us and I walked in smelling-

"Is that, lobster?" I said incredoulous. I looked at him. "How much does this place cost?" I asked.

He laughed. "You've never been to Maine have you?" I shook my head.

We walked to a booth, both sliding in on opposite sides.

"Lobster is their main export. Here, lobster's on the dollar menu at McDonalds, no joke." He said leaning against the cushion seat.

A waitress came to take our orders. I stared at the menu. "You have got to be kidding me. You serve lobster burgers here?" I said astonished.

The young blond waitress giggled. "That we do. It's actually really good to be honest. You want to try it?" She said pen over her paper.

I nodded in pure wonder. "Absolutely." I said handing her my menu.

Austin ordered the same thing before turning to me as the blond walked off.

"So fellow prodigy, would you like to play 20 questions?" He said. The waitress came back quickly with drinks, before turning back to the kitchen.

I pulled paper off my straw before sipping my lemonade.

"Why not?" I said.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, let me start off with things I already know about you."

I looked at him with eyebrows raised. "You're from Miami, and you have siblings correct?" I nodded.

"What's their names?" He asked, sipping his root beer.

"Oldest ones my brother Xander, youngest ones my sister Layla." I said, care lacing my voice.

He smiled. "Yeah, I have an older brother and sister too. Drew and Alex." I smiled.

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Boring, but it's pancakes." He said.

I swallowed my drink of lemonade. "Really? Pancakes?" I said smirking.

"Hey! They are delicious." He exclaimed. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Whatever, when did you specialize?" He asked curiously.

"When I was 13." I said sipping my drink again. He smiled. "Me too."

The waitress came back with our food, and the lobster burger was as good as she promised. She stayed and smiled at my reaction.

"Was I right?" She said smiling. I nodded my mouth full. I swallowed and looked at her.

"Thank you..." I looked at her nametag. "Lily." She smiled.

"No problem." She started to walk away before Austin said her name.

"What grade are you in?" He asked. She rested her hand on the table.

"I'm a sophmore at Holton." She said dazzling us with a white smile.

My eyes widened. "Really? Us too. What track are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a dancer." She said her hand going to her hip.

"That's cool, my friends on that track too." We talked while I ate my food. I told her how Kira was on the dance track and about the music track.

She was a really nice person, and we said we'd see each other later when her boss called her.

"She was nice." I said finishing off my lemonade and eating my last frie.

"And cute." Austin said pulling out his wallet. I glared at him.

"You have a girlfriend." I chatised. He looked at me. "Doesn't mean I can't think someone's cute." He put crumpled bills on the table. I threw a crisp tip next to it.

I sighed exasperated. "You are unbelievable."

"OK, this better be as good as you say it is Dawson." I heard Austin say, holding the jumbo tub of popcorn while I held the two boxes of bunch-a-crunch.

I chuckled. "Oh, trust me. It's almost as good as the Lion King." I said as we walked into the commercials before the movie.

He glanced at me. "I seriously doubt that. That is like my favorite movie from when I was a kid." He said. Then his face contorted.

I rose an eyebrow. "What, it's not your favorite anymore?" I said.

He shrugged. "I still love the movie, but when I figured out it was based off of Hamlet, it kind of ruined everything for me." He said as we sat in our seats.

"I must be cruel only to be kind," I started.

"Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind." He finished popping popcorn in his mouth.

"So he knows Shakespeare." I said taking the tub from him.

"Did I not just tell you-what the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed watching me shake the chocolate into the popcorn.

I stopped mid-way through the boxes. "Mixing the chocolate and popcorn. What's it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastcally.

"Messing up good popcorn. I got the butter and popcorn salt- just the right amount of both might I add- in all the right places! You can't just mix it with crunch and- oomph!" I stopped him by shoving the mix in his mouth.

"Shut up, the movies starting." I said turning away from him.

"You did not just, my God this is heavenly." He said still munching on the mixture in his mouth.

"Told 'ya." I said my eyes still glued to the screen.

By the time of Olaf's song, we were half way through the popcorn tub. Most of it being gobbled down by the blonde while he responded to the movie like a child.

I don't blame him, it kind of does that to you.

Soon enough we were walking out the theatre when Austin stopped under a ray of sun.

"Best. Movie. Ever." He said slowly.

I smiled and laughed, holding the last bit of popcorn. "That is why I have seen it six times now." I said as we walked to the car.

The ride back consisted of us simultaneously singing Frozen songs before we realized we were doing it.

And really, it was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

When I finally walked into my room after seeing Trish's note on the door saying she was going to be at the library late, I changed into pajamas after a shower.

I was winding my hair up when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said walking into the bedroom and laying back on my bed.

"Hey kid." I heard on the other side. I perked up.

"Xander! What took you so long to call?" I said into the reciever.

He chuckled. "Lay had some stuff for school going on and I had to help her with that." He said.

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "So what's been going on? She doing okay?" I asked cautiously.

He breathed a laugh. "Everythings fine here Alls. Her new med's are working great and she couldn't be more happy." He said. "She misses you though." He said through the phone.

I smiled warmly. "I miss you both."

"Is that Ally? Let me talk to her!" I heard excitedly in the background. I heard Xander chuckle before rustling indicated moving of the phone.

"Hey Ally!" I heard a light voice say. I smiled, knowing my eyes lit up.

"Hey baby girl. How's my favorite princess doing?" I said turning on my stomach and swinging my legs behind me.

She laughed "I'm doing fantastic! We really miss you. I made you something at group yesterday." She said. I could just imagine her sitting on the counter swinging her legs.

"Really? I can't wait to see it." I said into the reciever.

Layla was nine now, considering I'll be 17 soon. She got sick when I was 15 and had been fighting through it with everything she had. I couldn't be more proud of her.

"The doctor's say it's getting smaller. That the trial thing they put me on must be working." She said. I closed my eyes.

Losing our parents was tough on her though she barely knew them. And with getting sick, she had to grow up a lot faster than what I would have liked. We all did.

"That's great Lay, it really is." I said through the phone.

I felt her smile through the phone. "Hey, when did you say visiting day was again?" She said, I heard her stick something in her mouth.

I thought for a second. "Uh, two months I think. Hey, are you eating my ice cream?" I asked teasingly.

Silence. "No." She said with a full mouth.

"She's lying." I heard Jackson yell from behind her.

"Thanks." I heard her reply. I laughed.

"It's ok. But you better buy extra fruity mint swirl for when I come home for holiday." I said.

She laughed. "Of course!" She said.

"Ooh, their showing Disney's The Kid in a few minutes. Gotta go Ally, talk too you soon." She said. "Say bye Jackson."

"Bye Jackson!" I yelled through the phone. He laughed.

"Bye kid." He said before the line went silent.

I clicked off my phone and plugged it in. I smiled, the day's events and recent phone call setting me up for a nightmareless sleep.

* * *

**Who else really liked this chapter? Because I did! Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and if y'all have any questions don't be scared to ask them. I love talking to you guys. Maybe we can do a Q/A for next chapter? And maybe 10 reviews?**

**Stay lovely;)**


	10. Sleepovers are the Best Medicine

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever. And it's not just this story it's my others too. But, I have the next chapters planned and I just haven't written them yet. Thank you so much for bearing with me.:)**

* * *

I sighed in frustration as I erased yet another lyric off the page.

We were a month into the school year, and I had learned three very important things about this school.

One, not every single kid at this school was a snobby rich kid. For example, my best friends.

Trish my roomate, Kira, Cassidy, and Narnie the girls next door. Lily, a dancer who lived down the hall, and reluctantly, the very infamous prodigy, Austin Moon and his best friend Dez.

Austin had introduced me to Dez about two weeks into the school year. He was absolutely one of the weirdest people I've met, but he was also the nicest guy I knew.

I met Lily the first week when Austin took me out, as friends, for lunch that weekend. She knew Kira from the dance program and it didn't take long for our whole group to become friends.

And, Austin. The wacky blonde who had, to be honest, forced me to be friends with him. And really, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Besides his bitchy girlfriend Brooke who hated my guts.

That's the second thing, some kids at this school, are really snobby rich kids. And Brooke was the monarch of all of them.

She would never admit it, but she was absolutely convinced that I was trying to steal Austin away from her. Which was the dumbest realization in all human history.

Though blondie had changed since he became friends with me, he had not changed as much as I would have liked.

And the third thing is that this school goes all out for everything. For example, the big Fall Lights Festival.

They had asked Austin and I to perform. And after helping Austin right his song, I had to write my own.

And it wasn't going well.

I sat layed back against the top of my bed, my songbook and a keyboard leaning on my propped up knees.

I hummed the music I had finished piecing together, trying to find lyrics for the chorus. I wrote down a line of lyrics in my curly writing before I dropped the pencil in my hand groaning.

Trish looked up from a mannequin. She laughed at me. "Having trouble?" She asked a pin in her hand.

I popped an eye open to look at her. "Yup. I just can't get the chorus." I said agitated. I looked at the mannequin in front of her. "What are you doing?" I said.

She glanced down. "Homework." She said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Trish, Fall Lights is in two days and I still haven't finished the song yet." I thought for a second. "And how are you supposed to finish the clothes in two days?" I said concerned.

She scoffed. "You underestimate me Alls. I can have it done in a day, I don't know what the songs about though." She said sticking the pin into the jacket on the figures shoulders.

"I know." I said. A knock sounded at the door. So I got up to open it tightening the hoodie I wore over my pajamas.

I pulled the door open revealing all to familiar faces. "Hey!" Kira said with a smile.

"Hi." I said gruffily before turning around walking back to my bed.

"Well someones in a mood." Said Lily stepping in after the others.

"She can't finish her song." Trish said hugging Cassidy.

Narnie plopped down on my bed next to me. "You can't finish a song? You must really be in a mood."

"I know." I said to her dejectedly.

"Maybe you need a best friend break?" Cassidy said producing a large bag I had missed when they walked in.

"What's that?" I said curiously.

"The goddess kit for an awesome sleepover." She said setting it down on the table next to the TV.

"Freshly ordered pizza, cinnabuns, chocolate and all other comfort candy. Nails, confess or stress board, and of course the amazing Katherine Heigel in 'Life as We Know It'." She said pulling each item out one by one.

"Thanks Cass." I said hugging her from the side. "Hey I picked out the movie!" Lily exclaimed.

"And I ordered the pizza, and paid for it." Kira said plopping on the floor, her loud pajamas clashing with the carpet.

"My hero." I said grabbing a box of pizza as Cassidy handed them out. I passed Narnie hers a thought suddenly coming to me.

"Superhero!" I jumped grabbing my book.

"Aw, Ally. That's really sweet of you." Kira said biting into a veggie pizza slice.

"No, no, not you guys. My song." I said scribbling out a chorus. A perfect one at that.

"Your songs about superheroes?" Trish said walking over to me with half a meat lover's special slice in her hand.

She looked at the pages of my book and smiled as an idea twinkled in her eyes.

"Ally, I have the perfect outfit for this!" She exclaimed. Cassidy looked over my shoulder as well, hawiian pizza dangling from her hand.

"Ally it's amazing! Please let me do your makeup?" She pleaded taking a bite out of the pizza.

I looked at her quizzacly. "Cass, your on a scholarship as a make up artist. Your doing my make up whether you wanted to or not." I told her laughing.

I looked at Kira and Lily. "Will you back me up?" I asked. They nodded their heads enthusiastically.

I looked at Narnie, "You and Dez are filming the performances right?" She nodded. "Who else would be doing it?" She asked biting into her sausage pizza.

"All I need to do is ask Austin to help me record it tomorrow and everything will be set." I said smiling and jumping.

"I told you, sleepovers are the best medicine in the world." Lily said as she bit into a cheese pizza slice making me laugh before we enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short. I didn't think it was this short when I finished it. The next one will be long I promise. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Stay lovely;)**


End file.
